Diskussion:Transwarpkanal
Also eine Art künstlich hergestellte Transmitterverbindung wie bei den Stargates in der Serie Stargate. Philipp Mevius Eckernförde 07.05.2007 :Naja, nur eben in stellarem raum und weniger an hardware, also ein tor gebunden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:47, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Unterschied zwischen TNG und VOY Die Enterprise-D kann ja relativ einfach in den Kanal eindringen, die Voyager muss dafür Transwarpspulen klauen. Hat sich die Technologie weiterentwickelt oder ist das Transwarpnetz jetzt abgeschlossen und man braucht nen Schlüssel (in Form der Spule)? --Mettmann 20:55, 14. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, gute Frage ;) Vielleicht haben die Borg mitbekommen, dass n simpler Tachyonimpuls als Tarnung nich ausreicht und haben eben (wie du sagst) die Spule als "Schlüssel" entwickelt. Hin oder her: alles Spekulation :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:08, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Selbstverständlich alles Spekulation ;). Ich dachte nur, es wüsste vielleicht jemand was darüber. Im Endeffekt gibts keine Erklärung dazu, die Spulen wurden wohl nur eingeführt, damit die Reise der Voyager nicht zu schnell geht... --Mettmann 14:57, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Ich würde es eher folgendermaßen betrachten: In der VOY-Folge "Tag der Ehre" wollte Seven of Nine ja auch einen Transwarpkanal mit nur einem einfachen Tachyonenpuls öffnen. Sowohl bei der Enterprise-D als auch bei der USS Voyager kam es zu "Nebenwirkungen". Bei der Enterprise-D kam es zu Energiefluktuationen, bei der Voyager ist der Warpkern fast gebrochen. Ich denke daher mal, dass die Transwarpspule ein Feld aufbaut welches das Raumschiff vor den schädlichen Nebenwirkungen schützt. Seven of Nine hat in einer späteren Voyager-Folge erklärt das extreme gravimetrische Scherrkräfte im Kanal auftreten und die Borg daher ein Energiefeld vor das Schiff projezieren, damit es nicht auseinanderbricht. Die Transwarpspule hat wohl eher einen Schutzeffekt und beschleunigt wohl die Reisegeschwindigkeit indem sie das Schiff besser in die Strömung positioniert und integriert. Ist zwar ebenfalls Spekulation, aber Fakt ist das auch in Voyager ein Tachyonenpuls auszureichen scheint, um einen solchen Kanal zu betreten, nur wurde es später nicht mehr versucht weil beim ersten mal der Warpkern abgestoßen werden musste --Mark McWire 04:58, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Reisegeschwindigkeit im Kanal Anmerkung: Aus einer Voyager-Folge ist canon bekannt das ein Transwarpkanal der Borg eine Subraumfeldstärke von 2,9 TeraCochrane aufwies. 1 Cochrane entspricht laut TM und Encyclopedia 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit (siehe auch Warp-Skala), daher hat dieser Kanal eine Geschwindigkeit von 2,9 Billionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde man die Föderation (8000 Lj) innerhalb von 0,08 Sekunden durchquerren. Einen Quadranten von 25.000 Lj in 0,3 Sekunden und die Galaxis in 1,2 Sekunden. Bis Andromeda-Galaxie oder M33 würde man 27 Sekunden benötigen. Daran sieht man, dass dieser Wert eigentlich viel zu hoch gegriffen ist. Die Geschwindigkeit in der Voyager-Folge "Endspiel" vom Transwarpzentrum bis zum Sonnensystem lag um den Faktor 1000 niedriger.--Mark McWire 05:07, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist für uns aber kein Problem, da wir a) vermutlich nicht genau wissen, was "1 Cochrane" bedeudet (auch wenn die MA/en dafür eine Quelle aufführt) und vor allem b) nicht wissen, ob man das so einfach umrechnenen kann.--Bravomike 08:43, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::wieder ein grund die TMs nicht als canon anzusehen ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es ist nunmal die Defintion von Cochrane, das 1 Cochrane als die Raumkrümmung definiert ist, die dem Äquivalent von 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Das ist keine Erfindung des TM oder irgendeinen Fan, sondern eine seit TOS so bestehende Defintion. Ansonsten könnte man nicht festlegen wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist und damit wären alle Warpangaben wertlos. Ich habs nur (noch) nicht in den Artikel oder Artikel-HGI aufgenommen, weil diese Zahl den Beobachtungen der restlichen Folgen widerspricht. Ich werde aber mal eine Zusammenstellung von bekannten Geschwindigkeiten aufgrund bekannter Strecken- und Zeitangaben in den entsprechenden Artikel stellen. Auf meiner Homepage (die ich leider wegen Spam-Filter nicht verlinken kann) habe ich am Ende einer Warpantriebübersicht eine Tabelle mit allen bekannten Transwarpgeschwindigkeiten angegeben, so in dieser Art will ich das auch bei MA einfügen, allerdings dann nur wenn die Zeiten genannt wurden, ansonsten dann als HGI, falls die Zeit einfach mitgestoppt wurde ;) --Mark McWire 12:09, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::dennoch, solange diese "definition" nicht bestätigt ist sind auch sämtliche "warp-skalen" wertlos. an sich finde ich das super --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Es gibt m.E. eine Enterprise-Folge wo auf einem Display der Zusammenhang zu lesen ist.. da ich aber ENT kaum sehe, da ich die Serie nichtso mag, kann ich nicht sagen wann und wo. Aber ich bin mir sicher das unter den Haufen gezeigten Displaydarstellungen auch mal was mit Cochrane war. --Mark McWire 12:31, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) @ Zeitstoppen: Es gab keine Szenen-Wechsel zwischen Eintritts- udn Austrittspunkt. Es gab nur die Brückenszene... also Enterprise trifft auf den Kanal, Brückenszene, Enterprise verlässt den Kanal. Alles in allem 8 Sekunden. --Mark McWire 13:08, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :a) Wo wird in TOS definiert, dass 1 Cochrane = 1c b)Wir können nicht sagen, wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist, auch das wurde nie kanonisch definiert. Wenn Du dafür kanonische Belege findest, dann wäre das natürlich super, aber selbst wenn habe ich immer noch Probleme damit, die Wert so starr für Berechnungen zu benutzen. Ich kann genau definieren, was ein kW ist, was ein Nm ist, und kann sie für eine Auto genau angeben, aber trotzdem nicht daraus die realen Fahrwerte berechnen, und das, obwohl ich in diesem Zusammenhang genau weiß, dass die Verwendung so gemeint ist. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Effekt eines Transwarpkanals tatsächlich dem eines Warpfeldes entspricht, möglich, dass hier ganz andere Mechanismen wirken.--Bravomike 13:27, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich bin nunmal in erster Linie Naturwissenschaftler und naturwissenschaftlich kann man jede mathematische Berechnung so starr benutzen, wenn die Gesetzte dahinter verifiziert sind. Physik ist fest, egal welche Meinung der Leser dazu hat und wenn 1 Cochrane = 1xc ist, dann sind 100 Cochrane 100xc, daran lässt sich nix rütteln. Im übrigen wurde nie IN TOS gesagt, sondern von Produzenten von TOS. Irgendwann wurde einfach festgelegt Warp 1 = 1xc, was ja auch irgendwo sinnvoll ist. Später wurden aus xc Cochrane, da man so realphysikalischen Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Cochrane ist die Star Trek interne Einheit für Raumkrümmung oder Subraumfelder, was ja Äquivalent ist, sie ist vom internen Betrachtungspunkt so natürlich wie Joule, Watt oder Meter. Natürlich hat der Transwarpkanal einen anderen Mechanismus als der Warpantrieb, da es eine völlig andere Technologie ist, aber wenn der Kanal x Cochrane an Stärke hat, so hat er auch eine Längenkontraktion von x. Als HGI hat diese Festlegung schon ihre Berechtigung und alle sich daraus ergebenden mathematischen Folgerungen. --Mark McWire 13:35, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Klar, als HGI kann man sie lassen, aber (und ich weiß, dass das manchmal ein wenig schwer zu akzeptieren ist) kanonisch wurde nie festgelegt, dass 1 Cochrane = Raumkrümmung für 1c, selbst Warp 1 = 1c wurde, gleube ich, nie kanonisch gemacht. Und was die Berechnung angeht bleibe ich skeptisch, selbst wenn ich g für einen beliebigen Planeten kenne kann ich nicht aFall berechnen, ohne dass ich die Dichte der Atmosphäre und den cw-Wert des Probekörpers kenne. DIe Raumkrümmung kann ja im Transwarpkanal genau gleich sein, aber vielleicht gibt es im Kanal einen "Transwarp-Widerstand", der jeden Körper im Inneren verlangsamt oder es wirken weitere Kräfte, die ihn Beschleunigen. Welchen Einfluss hat der Eigenantrieb des Schiffs im Kanal? usw. Selbst in einer HGI würde ich die Berechnung als vollkommen spekulativ kennzeichnen--Bravomike 13:42, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC)